


Harry Potter and The Bride's Keep

by SallyLunaBurn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Quarantine Crazies, Tagging this for Content and Inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyLunaBurn/pseuds/SallyLunaBurn
Summary: Another Voldemort figures out that Harry is a Horcrux in the graveyard fic, with Voldemort taking drastic action to keep his Horcrux safe, I've seen this idea before and have my own take on it. Fair warning, this is a test chapter I'm not sure where I want to go with this and I hate my own writing style. But hey, can't improve if you don't practice right?Tags, ratings and warnings may change
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Why Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Again I just want to warn y'all, I'm not much of a writer, this was just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out and I posted it on a whim, don't come for me.

Harry couldn’t catch his breath, the sight of Voldemort rising out of a cauldron had stolen what little breath he could get through the rope that cut into him, keeping him pinned to the headstone. A cold sweat broke out across his body and he continued to gasp in panicky, shallow breaths as Voldemort stepped towards him.

_“Masssster”_ Hissed Nagini _“Now may I eat the rat?”_

_“No, he ssstill has his ussse, but help yourssself to the ssspare, he is dead but ssstill warm.”_

That prompted an outraged hiss from Harry _“Don’t you fucking touch him!”_ he snarled all the while thrashing and kicking against the ground, trying to gain some leverage, failing to notice the way the other three in the graveyard had reacted until Voldemort grabbed him by his hair and pulled so Harry was forced to meet his gaze and a wand leveled at his face.

_“How do you ssspeak?!”_ Demanded Voldemort while Harry cried out in pain, it seemed as though waves of pure rage were rolling over him, threatening to split his head open _“How dare you ssspeak in Ssslytherin’sss tongue?!”_

“It’s your fault” Harry managed to choke out despite the bile rushing up his throat “You gave me this!”

Voldemort’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing “Legillmens!”

(quote) 

“You can speak Parseltongue, Harry,” said Dumbledore calmly, “because Lord Voldemort — who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin — can speak Parseltongue. Unless I’m much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I’m sure. . . .” “Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?” Harry said, thunderstruck. “It certainly seems so.”

(end quote) 

This violation proved too much and Harry’s consciousness faded with the memory.

Silence seemed to echo through the graveyard for just a moment before Voldemort wordlessly turned his rage on the surrounding tombstones, ignoring Nagini’s hisses of displeasure and Wormtail’s shrieks of terror and pain.

After several minutes of venting Voldemort’s mind turned to adapting his plans to deal with this new information, clearly he couldn’t kill the boy and Dumbledore was clearly aware of exactly what Harry was so allowing him to go on with his life was out of the question. He cast a glance down at the unconscious youth, little shit would probably drop dead out of spite, after surviving everything Voldemort had thrown at him. No he would have to ensure the protection of this Horcrux just as meticulously as he had his other Horcruxes, it might even be worthwhile retrieving them all, just to be sure. 

Meanwhile Wormtail had finally plucked up his meager courage “Please, my lord, my arm…”

Voldemort quickly turned his attention back to the present and moved to grant Wormtail the silver replacement before using the rat’s dark mark to summon his followers. As they arrived he surveyed the group with mounting fury. Sniveling traitors, the lot of them. Nonetheless they had their uses. He wasted no time, coldly informing them that he was aware of the lies and betrayals that had kept them out of Azkaban but that they would have an opportunity to redeem them in their lords eyes.

“We’ll start with you Lucius” He purred “the rest of you, go and make ready for my return, we need to protect our advantage of surprise and our advantage of capturing their precious saviour, I’m sure you don’t need to be told what is at stake if word of my return gets out before we’re ready to strike? Go!” He waited for the rest of the Deatheaters to disapparate before he directed his full attention to Lucius, noting that the years hadn’t done anything to strengthen the aristocrats' backbone, the man seemed to grovel more pathetically than ever. 

He waited until Lucius’ snivelling declarations of loyalty and worship abated before addressing him in the precise manner of a man who could not afford to make a single error.

“I require a way to keep Potter, healthy, safe from harm and unable to escape or be found.” He cut Lucius off before as the bewildered man opened his mouth “The boy has something of mine, something I would prefer not to lose and would be destroyed if I try to extract it from him. That’s more than you need to know about the matter”

Lucius’ jaw shut with a click and he looked thoughtful for several moments “I may have a solution my lord” He finally replied, voice slow and cautious “It’s something of a family heirloom, on the property of the manor we have a keep, it was built by one of my ancestors during the 14th century, after he was declined a profitable marriage proposal, with the purpose of housing and hiding his unwilling bride. Over the centuries it has been used to keep errant heirs and siblings out of trouble or from shaming the family name, though it hasn’t been used in more than a century. The construction was a boon from an elven king and it can only be accessed by the lord of the house and those he grants permission to and only when the circumstances are favourable.”

Voldemort listened carefully “That does sound promising Lucius, what are the pros and cons of this keep?”

“Based solely on what comes to mind my lord are the pros that it is impossible for Harry to harm himself or be harmed by another while he remains there, it exists in a sort of pocket of reality and is impossible for him to escape or for those you do not give permission to to access and if the keep is breached or if Harry does somehow come to harm the wards will alert you and myself immediately.” Here Lucius seemed to steel himself as he continued “However there certainly are cons including that Harry cannot be punished in any way that causes physical pain though you may withhold luxuries and even food and water if you choose, he would retain the ability to use magic and would have an abundance of time to himself to brood over his predicament as many have done before.”

It took just a moment to mull the details over in his mind “Show me this keep.”


	2. Good Help is Hard to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort sets up living arrangements for his horcrux and himself and Lucius is an embarrasses his ancestors

After dosing Harry with a sleeping draught to ensure his continued unconsciousness and leaving him under the critical eye of Narcissa and a small team of house elves and Nagini, Voldemort followed Lucius to the keep. 

The entrance was a heavy stone door, located in a small but lavish study in the west wing of the manor, hidden behind an ornate tapestry depicting various Greek gods in compromising positions. The door had to be opened by Lucius pricking his own finger and pressing the bloody digit to the space where a handle should be, causing the door to swing open silently. The wards prickled against their skin as they crossed the threshold.

The whole tower was built from the same grey stones, walls, floor and ceiling. The door opened onto a staircase which led to a large living and dining space, furnished with empty bookshelves, an old fashioned love seat that looked dreadfully uncomfortable, a bearskin rug set in front of a relatively small fireplace to the left and a small dining setting intended for a maximum of two people. Voldemort strode into the room and surveyed the space silently before making his way into the bedroom which led to a bathroom on one side and a sort of walk-in wardrobe/Dressing room on the other side.

The bedroom contained a large, roughly queen size bed, dressed in a hideous floral covering, at the foot of the bed was a wooden trunk with a silver lock and at the opposite wall, right next to the door was a vanity and chair.

There was something mildly unsettling about the centuries old dresses still hanging in the wardrobe and the bathroom, though clearly expensive, was completely out of date. The bathtub looked rather like a giant wooden bucket and the toilet was little more than a boxlike structure with a hole cut in the top. 

Lucius rushed around the space rambling about interior design until the dark lord motioned him to stop. “Just update the rooms, basic and comfortable, think Hogwarts dormitories.” He turned and swept out of the room without waiting for Lucius’ pathetic response, not wanting the horcrux out of his sight longer than necessary, at least until he was suitably stored out of the reach of any but himself.

While Lucius and Voldemort had been surveying the keep, Narcissa had been tending to Potter, he had been laid out on a cot transfigured from a couch, the triwizard tournament uniform had been exchanged for soft blue-grey pajamas, his glasses had been removed and his feet left bare, the various cuts and bruises that Potter had acquired from both the tournament and the graveyard were mostly healed and the smears of dirt had been cleansed away. Nagini had wound herself across his body like a living gordian knot, settling her head over the Gryffindors’ heart.

The overall effect made the boy look young even for his age and painfully vulnerable, a sight that previously would have amused Voldemort and mildly disgusted him now filled him with a sense of dread. He silently cursed his luck again and motioned to Narcissa for her assessment.

Unlike Lucius she wasn’t prone to throwing herself at his feet and while she clearly had a healthy fear of the revived wizard she was less prone to sycophantic displays, something he normally would have found irritating (the sight of the pureblood elite falling over themselves to praise him generally being deeply satisfying), under the current circumstances it suited him just fine.

“While I am no healer my lord.” she began with quiet dignity, a stark contrast from Lucius’ flustered grovelling “I have administered initial care, the boy seems to be in generally good health if a little underweight for his age, though I recommend setting up a more permanent arrangement as soon as possible, this particular draught is intended to last for just eight hours though his magic seems to be resisting it. I expect he will wake in just three.”

The dark lord raised an eyebrow at her but her expression remained cold and impassive, he offered her a sharp nod and instructed Nagini to follow him and the boy.

When he arrived up the stairs with Potter levitating behind him and Nagini trailing his steps he noted that Lucius had made significant progress, the loveseat and bearskin rug had been replaced with a squashy couch long enough to nap on and a plush rug, both in warm tan colours and the bookshelf now contained some fourth year school books though was still for the most part bare. The dining furniture had been updated but was otherwise unchanged.

He found Lucius in the bedroom snapping orders to a house elf who was hurrying to dress the bed. A quick look around showed the closet had been left empty and the bathroom had been remodeled with porcelain amenities, silver fixtures and touches of green sea glass throughout. 

Satisfied he returned to the bedroom where the house elf had completed her work and was anxiously wringing her hands while she waited for instructions, Lucius was no calmer, his eyes darting about searching for imperfections. The vanity had been removed completely, the trunk remained in place and the floral bedding had been swapped for a deep blue.

Potter let out a sigh as he was carefully deposited on the bed but otherwise didn’t stir. Ignoring Lucius for the time being he turned to the elf. “You will see to it that this boy is fed and clothed and as comfortable as possible unless I instruct otherwise, no one but me is to enter these quarters including your master, no one but I has authority over the boy and his accommodations, if any try to enter these rooms you are to incapacitate them and bring them to me immediately. If the boy gives you any trouble, tries to hurt himself or tries to escape you will report to me, do I make myself clear?” 

After glancing at Lucius for confirmation the elf nodded enthusiastically “Yessirs! Mipsy will take good care of sleepy boy!” 

Nodding his acknowledgment Voldemort turned and motioned for Lucius to follow him. Nagini grumbled at first at having to go back and forth though was quickly distracted with gleefully nipping at the Malfoys’ heels.

In the study The dark lord sat himself at the oak desk while Nagini curled up around his feet, leaving Lucius to stand awkwardly in the centre of the room.

Voldemort let him stew for a few minutes, marvelling at the way the grown man tried not to squirm, he really hoped this was the least of the Malfoys, Merlin forbid all of Abraxas’ descendants be this pathetic. “How do we key the wards so that only I have access to the boy?” He allowed himself to leer at Malfoy when the wizard failed to hide his jump at the broken silence. He’d gotten a good look at his snake-like reflection and already knew he was going to get a lot of amusement out of his followers' reactions. “We also need to discuss my living arrangements, I rather like this wing of the manor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through to the end I'm both sorry and grateful lol 
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions, I haven't got this story fully fleshed out in my mind yet


End file.
